


Repayment

by MeChewChew



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Aymeric de Borel, Breeding, Choking, Cock Slut, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Possession, Rimming, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, cumflation, dragon cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: “You will make up for all the broods that I have lost to your people.”Nidhogg breeds Aymeric using Estinien's draconic body.PLEASE check tags before reading.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Nidhogg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	Repayment

He wakes up with a start and sits up in an unfamiliar mattress, an unfamiliar room.

There’s a fire roaring in the hearth, lighting up the otherwise dark room. Despite the heat of the flames, Aymeric shivers as he looks around at the cold bricks, brings the plush blanket up towards his chest in a false sense of protection, and curls in on himself as he analyzes the situation.

By all means this is not a prison cell. The large doors aside his bed leading to a balcony tell him that much. But this is not his room, not the place he had fallen asleep in hours ago. How could someone have taken him from House Borel without him awakening?

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the balcony doors slam open followed by a gust of wind and he holds his arm up to shield himself. Only when they slam shut and the room is enveloped in silence again does he put his arms down and peak.

And, oh, he wishes he hadn’t.

His body instinctually recoils until he’s pressed back against the wall, a gasp slipping through his lips at the sight before him.

“Estinien?”

_ No. _

“Nidhogg.”

His eyes narrow despite the fear festering in his chest, crawling up to his shoulders. This is not his Estinien. Not this…this humanoid form of the dragon. Aymeric feels dwarfed by it, having to crane his neck up as Nidhogg steps closer in his lover’s form, wings laid out and figure hulking as his helmet nearly touches the ceiling. The armor is dyed in red, Nidhogg’s own blood, and Aymeric flinches when a clawed hand reaches out for him. He can see a ferocious grin from under Estinien’s helmet, angry red lines running up his cheeks.

This is not his lover.

Only a poor imitation.

It only takes this one moment of his guard coming down for Nidhogg to rip the blanket out of his grip. A hand pushes him down and traps him, the other clawing down his sleep garments and slicing them in one swift movement.

He gasps and pushes against the hand splayed across his chest to no avail. Nidhogg leers down at him, grabs the remains of his clothes and tosses them aside until he’s left bare and shivering.

“I will not harm you, little one,” Nidhogg speaks in dragon tongue, his voice resonating through the room. Or was it in his mind? He can’t be sure. “I have struck a bargain with my host.” Those claws come to grip under his back and pick him up until he’s dangling in the air and staring up at Nidhogg’s helmet.

And just now does he realize the situation he is in, with Nidhogg’s one hand wrapped around his waist and hoisting him up. He feels small. Smaller than when he was sitting on the bed and looking up just before.

“His submission for your safety.” Nidhogg purrs, long tongue slithering out from his mouth to lick a stripe up his cheek.

Aymeric stops moving, eyes wide and body numb except for the heat searing on his skin as Nidhogg’s tongue wanders down his body.

“You needn’t be scared,” Nidhogg resonates through his mind, “he longs for you, yearns for you. His mind, ever tumultuous, thinks only of you.”

Nidhogg lifts him up to rest against the curtains of the balcony doors, the humanoid dragon’s other hand coming to spread his legs apart and rest upon his shoulders.

“Think of me as him. You know what he looks like under this helm. You know he is inside me reaching out for you.”

And Aymeric nods, whimpers and fidgets in Nidhogg’s hold when that tongue slides up his inner thighs, and he squeezes his eyes closed when wetness laps at his hole.

His legs instinctually try to shut, but the claw that squeezes around his waist stops him. The tip of Nidhogg’s tongue enters him shallowly and he gasps. It’s hot, wet, and already as large as two fingers. He squirms and Nidhogg is relentless, tongue thrusting deeper with each pass until it feels like Aymeric’s being lazily fucked, heat building up in his lower abdomen until his cock stiffens.

A moan slips past his lips when Nidhogg presses against that spot inside of him and he feels a fierce blush racing across his cheeks and crawling down his neck.

Nidhogg smirks and continues fucking into the boy until he whines, watching his eyes move from under his lids and the way teeth come to bite at red lips to keep his noises at bay.

The dragon continues his conquest and Aymeric feels so full, so filled as that tongue stretches him out while rubbing him just right. His own cock is hard and leaking much to his chagrin, but he finds himself thrusting his hips downwards for more.

Nidhogg pulls out from him, licks down his thighs until he retracts his tongue all together. Aymeric’s eyes flutter open as he’s lowered and moved away from the curtains, only to regret it and squirm at the sight before him.

Two cocks. Stiff and standing before him, much larger than the tongue previously inside of him. The head is tapered, but as he looks farther down, it swells in girths.

“I couldn’t possibly-”

“You will and you will come to crave it.” Nidhogg cuts him off and positions him over the cock that sits on top.

“Please,” Aymeric begs, looks up at that helmeted head pleadingly.

Nidhogg grins and holds his legs apart, pauses for a moment when his cock kisses against Aymeric’s hole, and pushes in just as the elezen gasps.

The tip slides in easily enough and Nidhogg growls at how Aymeric clenches down on him, stiff as a rock. But he knows that given enough time, even the most stubborn of rocks are prone to crumbling away.

And so he fucks the boy shallowly, hears how the dragoon inside him growls and fights against him, and he just grins.

With each thrust, he pulls him down deeper, stretches him wider until he makes him moan with pleasure. Just as Aymeric begins to relax and accommodate, he bucks up.

Aymeric takes the swell of his cock in one fell swoop, cries out in pleasure as Nidhogg fills him to the brim, and presses just right inside him. And Aymeric climaxes with a shattering moan, head falling back and body convulsing in Nidhogg’s hold.

_ It feels too good. _

There’s no time to rest and Nidhogg pounds into him relentlessly. He legs fall open of their own volition and his breaths come in quick gasps, arms falling uselessly at his sides. The dragon’s second cock slides under him and glides against him hotly.

He can’t think, he can’t form a single sentence. With each thrust, Nidhogg’s cock presses against his stomach until it distends, rubs that spot inside him that has shivers running up his spine. And he finds himself quaking once more when he feels something hot splash inside him.

Nidhogg rumbles a laughter from above him at the boy’s dry climax, watches the way his eyes glaze over and his mouth keens at just his precum.

“I will breed you,” he hisses, accentuates it with a sharp thrust that has Aymeric’s head falling back. “You will make up for all the broods that I have lost to your people.”

“Yes,” the boy whispers back, hands instinctively coming to rest upon his stomach where it bulges with each thrust.

Nidhogg chuckles and laughs to himself. Mortals were so simple, so easy. The boy is already a slave to his cock, but he will let his host continue believing otherwise until the deed is finished.

He pulls Aymeric off his cock with a wet squelch, limp in his hand and ass hole gaping wide. Precum is already starting to spill out of him and Nidhogg slides his second cock into him easily, another gasp leaving his lips.

His first cock rubs against Aymeric’s, sliding against his cock and stomach hotly as Nidhogg uses him like a toy. As much as he tries to think, each thought is cut off by a bout of pleasure, a twitch of euphoria.

And when he feels something hard press against him inside, his whole body sensitive and wanton, he barely registers how his eyes roll back, how his body spasms and filthy moans leave his tongue as he comes again.

And again.

And again

Nidhogg holds his hips still in his ongoing climax, deposits one egg after another until he’s empty. Until Aymeric’s swelling with his brood, barely conscious as the dragon pulls out.

But he’s not done yet.

He turns the boy around and lifts him up to press his back against his chest, lets his head loll against his shoulder. Then, he has a grip on both of his thighs and spreads them out wide, lets his first cock kiss against his entrance once more.

“If you say so, I will let you go this instance.” Nidhogg purrs next to his ear.

“No,” Aymeric whispers, seems surprised by his own words, disoriented.

“Then beg for it.” Nidhogg smirks.

Aymeric tries to squirm in his hold, only to whimper when claws dig into the softness of his thighs. “Please,” he finally pleads.

“Please what?”

“Please…fuck me.”

And Nidhogg can hear Estinien wailing inside of him just as Aymeric cries in pleasure when he pulls him down onto his cock. Nidhogg turns his head and slithers his tongue down only to plunge it into the boy’s mouth, shoving it down his throat until he chokes.

His gurgles and coughs quickly turn into lewd moans as Nidhogg fucks him from both ends, cuts off part of his air enough for him to see black spots, but not enough to pass out.

One clawed hand moves from Aymeric’s thigh to his bulging stomach, rubs it gently. It swell just slightly more when he finally comes into the weeping boy, excess spilling out from between his cock and Aymeric’s hole.

When he has finally finished, expunged himself of all he has, he pulls him up and off of him with a wet pop. Aymeric sighs as Nidhogg’s semen splashes out from his loose hole, lets his legs lie lazily open until all the excess has gone onto the floor.

Nidhogg’s tongue leaves his mouth and he gasps for air. He feels it travel down his chin and wrap around his neck gently, head heavy as a drowsiness takes over him.

Then, it’s black.

-

He wakes up to Nidhogg, in his lover’s body once more, smiling down at him and he doesn’t know what overtakes him, what possess him to do so, but his body burns and aches with need.

Nidhogg offers him his cocks and Aymeric reaches out to hold one, to nip and lick around the tip of it. He can’t help the gleeful feeling when Nidhogg finally picks him up, places him right where he belongs, and loses himself to a pleasurable oblivion when he fucks him once more.

He doesn’t know how long the cycle continues for, his mind empty except for euphoria, cramps distracted by the way Nidhogg fucks into him and makes him come with each thrust, uses his mouth, once so wise, to beg for more cock.

By the end, the eggs are ready and Nidhogg splays him open over his lap, holds his legs out wide as his stomach begins to demand that these foreign objects be out of his body.

Instead of pain, Aymeric gasps when the first egg begins to slide out, an odd pleasure building inside him until it pops out onto the floor with a thud. And the next egg continues the build-up inside him, never quite pushing him to climax, but pleasuring him steadily all the same.

Nidhogg presses down against his stomach slightly and they start coming out faster, making him pant and squirm with how good he feels. His own cock stands hard and red, precum dripping down the shaft while he’s edged.

Then, on the last egg, bigger than the others, does he finally arch in pleasure as he pushes it out of him, cock spurting onto his stomach as he moans and shakes as Nidhogg’s residual come sprays out of him.

“You’ve been so good,” Nidhogg purrs, places him on the bed and rubs his flat stomach. “I will allow you this gift for your efforts.”

Nidhogg takes a step back from him and a flash of angry red has Aymeric squeezing his eyes shut. When he opens them again, the dragon is half the size he previously was, claws and wings gone. The bloodstained armor rushes over to kneel by his side, helmet ripped off with one hand.

“Aymeric!”

Estinien…

He hears his name shouted once more, feels a hand holding his and another on his chest. That hunger builds up inside him again and he reaches out to pull at the buckles of red armor.

Estinien’s wails intermix with Nidhogg’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
